Ice Skating
by Spikerox
Summary: Buffy teaches Spike to ice skate. Complete. Warning - very fluffy


Ice Skating  
  
Buffy/Spike  
  
Set post Hush  
  
Something I was thinking of when I was queuing up to go ice-skating a couple of years ago. The original was written when I was thirteen but I only just found the disk it was saved onto and had to re-write it because of the awful writing.  
  
Silly, sweet, fluffy Spuffy.  
  
I don't any of the characters, they all belong to Joss and anyone else involved in the making of BtVS. If I did then I'd be busy writing an eighth season.  
  
If you want to use any of my fanfictions on other web-sites, please do just email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
++++  
  
Buffy checked her watch again. Willow and Xander were late. They were supposed to meet her over twenty minutes ago.  
  
Giles' new plan was that Buffy could start doing new things, like ice- skating and swimming, as part of her training. She had agreed, she hadn't been skating for a few years plus she got to hang out with Willow and Xander while she trained.  
  
The three of them had been drifting apart recently due to college and work. Buffy had thought that they had been brought closer when they all lost their voices the other day. But she was obviously wrong.  
  
She was about to give up and go home when she heard her name being calling. She turned round to see who was there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked rudely.  
  
"Coming ice-skating with you," Spike replied. Buffy looked horrified.  
  
"Where are my friends?" She demanded.  
  
"Red had too much homework and the Whelp had something to do with Anya."  
  
"What about Giles?" Buffy asked hopefully. Anyone would be better than Spike.  
  
"Can you really imagine him on ice?" Spike cocked his head. Buffy thought about it and giggled. Giles skating would definitely be an experience.  
  
"Fine then," she said, paying for her boot hire.  
  
~~~~  
  
Buffy started off by doing a few laps of the empty ring. Spike held firmly onto the bar, not moving.  
  
"Come on!" Buffy yelled over. "What are you waiting for?" She started skating backwards.  
  
"I'm waiting for you to finish so we can bloody go home!" he yelled back.  
  
Buffy skated over to where Spike was waiting, adding a few spins on the way. "You can't skate?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Of course I can't. Why would I need to?"  
  
"True," Buffy nodded. "But why did my friends ask you to come if you can't skate?"  
  
"Well, they didn't really ask me, it was more 'go or we'll stake you.'" Spike explained, putting on a very bad American accent.  
  
"I'm gonna kill them," Buffy muttered under her breath. "Give me your hand."  
  
"Why?" Spike looked petrified. Had Red done another spell? Buffy was being far too nice.  
  
"So that I can teach you, idiot." Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him a few metres away from the bar. Spike wobbled and tensed up and he felt his support changing from the metal bar to the petit slayer. "See, it's not that bad."  
  
Spike nodded slowly. He didn't like the idea of making a fool of himself in front of her.  
  
"Come on." Buffy pulled Spike so that he was forced to move along slowly.  
  
Spike wobbled foreword slowly. The further the two blondes moved the steadier Spike became.  
  
"Hey, this isn't too bad!" Spike exclaimed in surprise. To his surprise Buffy didn't pull her hand away the minute he said that.  
  
"You learn quickly, must be your age," Buffy teased. She was also shocked on how nice they were being to each other. That spell of Willow's must have awakening a sense of understanding.  
  
"I have a good teacher." Spike was sure that if he could have blushed, he would be look like a sunburnt lobster.  
  
Buffy grinned at him. That was the moment he knew it. Knew that she was more than just the Slayer to him; he liked her.  
  
"Why don't you try putting a little less weight on me?" Buffy suggested. Spike followed and immediately started to wobble. "Balance a bit more, think of it like keeping your balance when you fight."  
  
He instantly straightened up at started to move practically on his own. "I never thought of it like that before."  
  
"It's how I was taught to fight," she shrugged. "I was gonna be a professional skater if I wasn't a Slayer."  
  
"No wonder you're so bloody good then! Show me something fancy."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like the twirly things those birds do on the tele."  
  
"Ok," Buffy nodded. She skated to the other side of the rink so she had the long enough run up. She turned round bolted down the middle of the ice, halfway down she did a walkover flip and a spin before landing back on the ice.  
  
Spike clapped and cheered. "That was amazing!"  
  
Buffy grinned. "It was wasn't it!"  
  
"You're amazing," he added, his voice slightly lower.  
  
Her mouth fell open. That look in his eyes, she'd seen that before; when under that spell. "What?" She said in a slight whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologised, turning away. "Bloody, chip, making me go all soft..."  
  
Buffy skated round to face him again. "Never be sorry," she told him forcefully.  
  
Spike smiled, seeing the not-so-familiar look in her eyes. He pulled her in closer and kissed her.  
  
"Now I'm not sorry," he said once they'd parted.  
  
"To right," she nodded.  
  
He held out his hand. "Teach me."  
  
"You don't need teaching," Buffy answered, placing her hand in his.  
  
Spike winked and started staking, pulling her along. She smiled and let herself be pulled along.  
  
It didn't matter what she was, or even what he was. The time for thinking would come, but now was the time for balance on thin pieces of sharp metal attached to the bottom of there boots.  
  
The End. 


End file.
